chrismas wish
by oops.com
Summary: was a christmas one shot M just in case and i don't own anything :  please review
1. Chapter 1

christmas wish

I held my baby girl on my side as my eyes welled up with tears watching Dimitri and Tasha pull up in their car. I glanced down at my girl who was almost two years old. She put her head on my shoulder and rubbed her eye with her tiny fist.  
>"Momma…" I heard her whisper. I kissed her head.<p>

"You sleepy?" she nodded against my shoulder. "Okay then, baby." I walked across the hall after leaving my room to put her down for a nap. I read her Goldie Locks and the Three Bears, gave her a kiss, and made my way downstairs.

"Rose!" Tasha shouted

"Shh, Lena just went to sleep!" Well, that and I couldn't stand her voice.

"Why is she asleep Rose?" Lissa asked, whispering.

"We were up half the night after she had a bad dream." I said back sleepily.

"Who's Lena?" Tasha looked confused.

"My daughter" Dimitri's head dropped.

"Ohh…" She said sadly. Ha bi**h guessing you didn't get a baby as soon as you planed.

"Um Liss, I'm going to go down to the store, we need some more of the biscuits Lena likes. Does anyone want anything?" I said looking into the cupboards.

"Nope…unless you guys need anything?" Lissa asked Tasha.

"Yah, but it can wait." Tasha told us.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Do whatever you want." I said grabbing my coat and opening the front door as he followed.

"So… you have a child."

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering who she was at first. "

"Oh. Well now you know"

"Who's her dad?"

"Just some loser who ran out on me."

"Oh."

I smiled as I listened to the snow crunch beneath my boots. "It doesn't matter anymore. I did get some good out of it. I got Olena." He looked confused.

"How old is she?"

"Almost two." He nodded in response. "So, I heard you got your old job at St. Vlad's back."

"Yeah, I did."

"So do you have any kids?"

"No Roza. You know I don't."

"No I didn't. That's why you left, remember?" I walked ahead of him and he ran in front of me and kissed me, but I pushed him away. "Don't. Just, don't."

I walked back crying and I shot through the door looking in the living room and saw Tasha with my baby! I went in and took her out of her hands. "Rose!" Lissa scolded me.

"Momma!" Olena hugged my shoulder as I ran up stairs with her.

"Its okay pretty girl." I cooed. Someone knocked on my door, so I put her down, wiped my wet cheeks, and answered it. It was Adrian, my current boyfriend. I clung to him pressing my face in his shoulder as he hugged me.  
>"Shh it's okay."<p>

"I'm so sorry, I love you."

"Why are you sorry?" He confusedly asked me. I pulled him in as I heard the front door open.

"I let him kiss me! I pushed him away but... please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Addin!" My little girl ran to him.

"Hey baba." He lifted her onto his arm and wrapped the other one around me. "I could never be mad at you."

"I love you"

"Love you too, Rose."

5 hours later

Tasha went to visit someone, Adrian went home and Lissa and Christian were going to have dinner leaving me, Dimitri and Olena on our own. "Rose, what time is it?"

"6:30." I said giving my little girl her soup for dinner.

"Tasha should be back by now." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she just got busy or something." I pretended to care.

"Maybe." He smiled at Olena and she reached out for him. "Rose, could I hold her?"

"Dimitri I.."

"'mitri!" Lena kept reaching out for him

"Okay" he picked her up and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Um, we're staying at Adrian's tonight so we have to go, but you can put her in the pram for me if you'd like." I ran up stairs and got our bag ready. I went down stairs and put Lena in her pram with her favorite teddy bear. "Say bye."  
>"Bye 'mitri!" She waved at him.<p>

"Bye Comrade." I whisperd. After that, I took a deep breath and walked out the door to Adrian's, unlocking the door. I wheeled the pram with a half asleep Lena into the kitchen before walking upstairs to Adrian's bedroom. I found him with some blonde bi**h and an asleep Tasha. My heart broke into tiny pieces; I ran into the kitchen.

"Rose, wait!" he was coming down the stairs. "Rose…" He stood in front of me, barely sober and only in a pair of boxers. I pushed him away.

"Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry." He slurred.

"I hate you so much!"

"You have to believe me!" I walked into the living room and smashed a picture of us before i kicked the Christmas tree over.

"How long?" he didn't answer. "HOW LONG?" I yelled.

"4 months." He muttered. I ran out the house with my little girl who was completely oblivious to why her Mummy was breaking down. When I got home, I slid down the wall crying my heart out.

"Roza…" I heard a deep, Russian accented voice say.

"Dimitri!" I stood up and cried into his hard chest. "He was with her! He was with Tasha!"

"Are you sure?" I nodded in response.

"That and some other girl." He held me tighter when someone started banging on the door. It was Adrian! Before I had the chance to speak, Dimitri lunged at him, making him fall on his as*. I shut the door quickly after that, dragging Dimitri in, trying to calm him down. He walked into the kitchen as I went upstairs to bathe Lena before putting her to bed. I put my long, warm leopard print pajamas and white fluffy slippers on. After that, I went down stairs and saw that Dimitri was in pieces. I pulled him into the living room before turning the fire on and sitting with him on the couch. He pulled me closer to him, I looked at him with watery eyes. He kissed me and, surprisingly, I kissed him back. I pushed myself onto his lap, straddling him as he pulled his legs up on the couch so that he was lying down. I bent down, kissing his neck as his hands slid up my back. I felt him smile against my shoulder when he found no bra strap. My hand cupped his erection causing him to moan, while my other hand rubbed is shoulder.  
>"Roza…" he moaned.<p>

"I know baby." My lips found his ear as my hands found the button on his pants. I wasted no time undoing them as his hands pulled off my slippers, dropping them on the floor before putting his hands down my pants, caressing my butt, moaning when he found no underwear. My fingers were tugging at his jeans when we heard Christian cough. Dimitri put his head back and sighed he redid the button on his jeans. He got up leaving Lissa and Christian staring at me. "What!"  
>"What! What about Adrian and Tasha?" I shook my head and stormed out.<p>

"Rose!" Lissa was shouting at me as I ran. I got to my room and sobbed into my pillows when someone opened my door quietly. Dimitri walked in, climbing onto the bed next to me, wrapping his strong arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as he cooed to me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." I smiled as he told me.

"She's yours." I cried into his shirt a little more. Dimitri didn't reply, he just kissed me hard. It was so full of passion as he lay fully on top of me without breaking our kiss.

"I know." He broke our kiss and I went numb.

"How did you-"

"I just did. That, and you did choose my mother's name." I laughed.

"It seemed right at the time." He kissed my neck, sucking on my throat as his hands played with the buttons on my top. My-our- baby had to ruin the moment by crying for me. I sighed, "I'll be right back." I walked into her room.

"Its okay little girl." I took her into my room and said, "Dimitri, can you hold her a sec?"

"Yeah." I put her bedding into her travel cot. When I turned around, she was asleep and curled up in Dimitri's arms. I smiled at them.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"You two look so perfect together." He smiled.

"She's so pretty, like her mum." He got up and put her into the bed before wrapping his arms around me and picking me up bridal style. I smiled at him as he put me down on the bed. He then pulled my blanket over me kissed my forehead and climbed in next to me before resting my head on his chest, whispering,"merry chrismas eve roza"

* * *

><p><strong>i know it's lame and i dont get alot of comments and stuff but i was just feeling festive ... and you dicied if it stays as a one shot... sorry about my spelling ... and if anyone has any ideas four my story (i'll wait for you) or (lonely hearts) let me no and thankyou spiritflighting for beta(ing) both chapters<strong>

**megan***


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying on the bed in my deep red, peephole, baby doll, fastened with two pieces of thin ribbon between my breast, and a matching thong that had black glossy holdups with a lace top. I also had on my round toe platform black stilettos to complete the look. I hurridly finished putting on my smoky eye shadow and deep red lipstick while Dimitri put Lena to bed. The door knob turned and Dimitri walked in. He gave me a questioning look after he shut the door. He stood in front of me in a pair of long grey PJ bottoms.  
>"Lie down with me?" I asked him innocently.<p>

"Okay." H said warily and sat next to me on the bed.

"Dimitri…" I moaned as I rubbed my hand up his chest and my leg up his while I watched his erection grow before me.

"Roza." He groaned. I straddled his waist.

"Kiss me." I commanded him. He bent forward and looked at my lips. I put two of my fingers on his lips and pushed him back down.  
>"Kiss me anywhere but there." I felt his throbbing dick on my thigh as he pulled the ribbon between my breasts with his teeth and ripped it off. He kissed my left breast and lay his hand on the top of my left leg. The other hand traveled to my right breast, but I pushed it away.<br>"Don't be greedy." I pushed him back and slid down his body. I slowly pulled his pants down as he lifted himself up to help me. I finally got them down and pulled them off of him before crawling back up him, stopping at his dick. I took him in my mouth quickly.

"Mmm… so good, Dimitri." I moaned. To mess with him, I stopped just as he was about to come.

"Roza, I want you." He growled.

"I'm yours baby... but you first have to wait." I climbed off him again and slowly slipped off my hold ups. Once they were off, he pulled me back on him.

"Dimitri, do you want me?" He moaned back as a response. "How much do you want me?" I questioned again.

"Soo much Roza!" He groaned. Then, he started to kiss my neck with slow, hot, wet kisses.

"You're so big," I told him seductively, "and I'm so wet and tight."  
>He flipped us over and pulls off my thong. He slips two fingers in me, pumping in and out, in and out. I pull the same hand up to my face, putting one of his fingers into my mouth licking it clean, doing the same to the other.<p>

"Dimitri, I want you to taste me, I want to come in your mouth. I want you to dip your hot, wet, skillful tongue into my little hot, sexy pussy. Oh baby, I taste so good!"

"Roza, I want to lick you dry!" His Russian accent poured out.

"Tell me what you want to do to me!" I demanded.

"I want to lick and suck and kiss your tight pussy!" He growled back. I spread my legs as he said this and moaned.

"Don't you wanna spank me? Dimka, I've been a bad girl." He pushed himself down my bare body and pushed his tongue into me. I clenched onto him as I came into his mouth.  
>"Dimitri!" I screamed. "I need you now baby! Just take me!"<br>He pulled his tongue out of me and kissed his way down my legs a little before pulling me up so that I was resting on all fours. He got on his knees behind me and spanked my as*. "Oh god, that feels soo good!" I yelled. I pushed myself back and accidentally hit his thick dick. In return, he slapped my as*, causing me to gasp.  
>"That was not nice." I told him. He just laughed and spanked my as* again.<br>"More please." I moaned. He slapped my as* again, making me moan this time before he plunged his self deep inside me.

"You feel soo good the way clench around my dick." I was getting so close.

"I'm soo close!" I exclaimed.

"Me too." He panted back.  
>We both climaxed at the same time, collapsing onto the bed after and falling asleep in each other's arms.<p>

The next morning, I walked downstairs and saw a very tired looking Lissa.  
>"Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"No I am not. I couldn't sleep right away last night, neither could Christian, we had to wait till the house was quiet."

"You and Christian were listening?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, it was that or Christian threatened to knock down your door."

"Morning." grumbled Christian.

"Morning, perv." Lissa laughed at that.

"Hey," Dimitri said after he came down after his shower. "What's up?"

"Apparently Lissa and Christian were listening to us last night."

"Dude, you are so whipped." Christian said to Dimitri.

"I am not!" He argued.

"Dimitri, can you go get me some donuts?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure." He gave me a peck and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, Dimitri…really?" Christian bust into laughter.

"Damn it Rose!" Dimitri stormed off.

"Dimitri, can you get the baby please? I have to make her breakfast." I called after him.

"Fine!" A little while later, I heard him scream and he came running down the stairs.

"What's up?" I looked at him. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dimitri, tell me."

"She's not in there!"

"What do you mean?" I was getting really confused as to why he was acting like his grandma just got run over by a reindeer.

"Olena's gone."


End file.
